custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Go to the Rainforest with Barney and Sagwa! Nathan Rowan's Fantasy Version in Blue'sCluesFan1995's dream)
Let's Go to the Rainforest with Barney and Sagwa is a The Adventures of Barney and Sagwa Home Video. It would of been released in May 11, 2004 Plot When Shei Hu wishes he can go to a rainforest, Barney takes him and the others to one. When the Winkster steals Baby Bop's blankey, Barney, Sagwa and the others must get it back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Sagwa Miao *Dongwa Miao *Sheegwa Miao *Fufu *Shei Hu *John *Nick *Gianna *Megan *The Winkster Songs #Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Rainforest Song #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #This Little Bird #Slender the Slenderman #Way Up in a Tree #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Five Little Butterflies #Rock Like a Monkey #Bubble Bubble Bath #The Winkster's Song #Looby Loo #Colors Make Me Happy #If All the Raindrops #Simple and a Beautiful Rainbow #Mariah, Kai-Kai and Jaeko #Try and Try Again #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Locations *The Backyard (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *The Pond (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *The Rainforest (a imaginative part with the Sagwa Seasons 2-3 animation) Writers *Stephen White *George Daughtry Director *Fred Holmes *Joseph Jaques Storyboarders *Matthew Cope (supervisor) *Gregory Woronchalk (director) *Tom King (artist) *Marc Brown (artist) *Mike Bell (artist) *Eric Shaw (artist) Musical Directors *David Bernard Wolf *Rabi Fabi Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Seasons 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Let's Pretend with Barney (1997)" would of been used. *The Barney voice from "Are We There Yet" would of been used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Let's Show Respect" would of been used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" would of been used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's Adventure Bus" would of been used. *The BJ voice from "Up We Go!" would of been used. *The Sagwa design from "The Mud Mishaps" would of been used. *The Sagwa voice from "Precious Gift" would of been used. *The Season 2-3 Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat animation and designs would be used. *The animals from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat had speaking lines with the humans whenever they intract with them. *This would mark: **One of the times Sagwa had a wet mud accident. **One of the times Sagwa falls. It's when while she tries to stop the winkster, she slips on slippery mud and fell into a puddle of wet sticky mucky mud, and got wet mud on her face, her legs, her knees, her tail and her back. This is a callback to Double Mud Trouble. *When Sagwa screams while she slips on the slippery muddy patch,,her scream would of been voiced by Doug from "Doug's Math Problem" (when Doug sees that the two trains are going to collide), except it would of been pitched up to +4, sped up and mixed with Sagwa's voice. *When Sagwa screams as she flies into a wet icky mud puddle, her scream would of been voiced by SpongeBob from "Pizza Delivery" (when the tornado sends Spongebob and Squidward falling from the sky), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Sagwa's voice. *The version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Backyard Sleepover". Quotes Quotes 1 *The Winkster: (appears) I see you! *Barney: Get him! *All: Yeah!! *(everyone chases after the Winkster with Sagwa in front) *Sagwa: We gotta get Baby Bop's blankey back! *Barney: Sagwa, look out for- *(Sagwa slips on the slippery muddy patch) *Sagwa: Aaaaaaaaagh! *All (except Sagwa): SAGWA! NOOOOOOOO!!!! *Sagwa: (continues screaming as she flies into a wet pile of sticky mud) *Winkster: I got away! *(he leaves as Barney and the others go to see Sagwa in the wet mucky pile) *Barney: Sagwa, what happened? *Sagwa: I'm fine. (pushes herself halfway with her paws and on her knees) But I am covered in mud. Can you give me a bath? (is on her feet again) *Barney: Sure!